Keeping Up
by redcakeMaine
Summary: Sequel to Keeping Secrets. The Dark Lord had a new scheme to abolish Harry from the world of the living. Will he survive his notorious attempt, or suffer the consequences of mislead actions? Follow him as he makes new friends, bonds with his old ones, and discovers the true meaning of family.
1. Just the Beginning

The class was dull and boring, so boring in fact that detention had started to sound exciting. The substitute teacher droned on and on about the history of charms and how important they were, blah, blah, blah. Everyone already knew these things, so they were naturally unresponsive. Only one person had raised their hand throughout the entire lesson. It was a girl, with crazily bushy hair and big front teeth.

The teacher immediately fell in love with her, what teacher wouldn't? As for the rest of the class, the substitute was much less than impressed. She had tried to spark some interest into the students, but Professor Flitwick had obviously spoiled them. They were used to doing stuff, interacting and experimenting in his class. Not listening to long speeches.

About halfway through the teacher ,Miss Marks, had given up. She assigned the students to read part of their book for next lesson (which hopefully she wouldn't be teaching) and sat down at her desk with her head in her hands.

Finally the bell chimed, releasing the teens from their prison. They rushed to the door, pushing others out of their way, all eager to get out of the dreary room. Miss Marks smiled at their reactions. Though given, it had hurt a bit to know her lesson had been that bad, she realized that had she been in their place she would've done the same thing.

Sighing she began to shuffle her papers into a neat pile. She had a break and was hoping to use it to spruce up her lesson, maybe call Professor Flitwick. She hated to bother him while he was sick, but she really need the help. No, Miss Marks shook her head. She wouldn't do that to him...yet. But she could still use a little guidement.

Of course! She almost smacked herself in the head. Her son Robin was currently in his fourth year at Hogwarts. If she asked him he would be able to give her a student prospective, possibly point out the things she had missed.

Robin was having lunch soon, she'd ask him then. She would embarrass him in front of his friends probably, though… Oh well. Miss Marks smiled smugly to herself. Embarrassing your children as a mother came with the job title.

-  
>Click. Click. Click.<p>

Lucius' shoes snapped against the polished wood floor, each step a bit faster than the last. After all, keeping the Dark Lord waiting was never a good idea.

Lucius pulled to a stop in front of a tall oak door. The silver python seemed to glare as Lucius wrapped his fingers around it's scales and clapped it twice.

The door shook at the vibrations from the knocker, making Lucius flinch.

"Come in." The voice was cold and hard, and Lucius was suddenly unsure whether he should run away and never look back. Either way Lucius knew he would not come out in better shape than he had gone in. He straightened his jacket and turned the knob. As soon as he stepped, his feet met with a ,blood red, rich persian rug. The walls of the small room were painted black and a solitary window hid behind dark grey curtains. In the dead center of the room was a large straight backed chair. Only visible to Lucius was a speckled grey bald head that stuck up over the top of the chair, and long bony fingers with curling nails resting on the arm rest.

Lucius cleared his throat. "My Lord."

"Ah, Lucius, how nice of you to join me. I do hope you are doing well."

"Very, thank you My Lord," Lucius said "You called?"

"Yes, yes. I have a very important task for Mr. Draco, if he'll accept it," said the Dark Lord.

Lucius gulped. Everyday he dreaded the fact that he had brought his son into this way of living, placed such a heavy burden on his shoulders. But now that he was in it, there was no going back. "I'm sure that he would do so gladly."

By this time Voldemort had gotten up from his throne and walked towards the window, a thoughtful look on his face. "How long has young Draco been in school?"

"Two months, My Lord."

"Wonderful. He can start right away then." He walked back towards his throne and picked up a scroll from the seat. He glided over to Lucius and dropped the scroll into his hands. "Send this to him right away. That is all."

Lucius ducked his head in a bow and backed out of the room. "Yes, My Lord. Thank you, My Lord."

One he was out of the room he let out a silent sigh of relief. It was never pleasant to be in the presence of you-know-who, and Lucius had just survived another encounter.

**A/N: **Hi everyone! I hope you enjoyed this first chapter of my sequel. I'm sorry to say that it was both short and un-beta'd, but I hope you liked it anyway. Don't forget to REVIEW! It's always disappointing to see how many people had read the story but then don't review. It only takes a minute, so please do! It will make my day!


	2. An End, A Beginning

**A/N: Hey! It's been a while. J.K. Rowling owns most of the characters, but I own all of the mistakes. Sorry for grammar issues in advance. I wrote this at midnight. Enjoy!**

Harry groggily rubbed his eyes with one limp fist. He turned his head towards the window and tensed as his eyes closed of their own accord in the light. Then, as if a bolt of lightning had hit him he sat straight upright. If It was already light out than he had very little time to get to his classes without being late, if he wasn't already. Why hadn't Ron woken him up?  
>Frigid morning air hit him as he threw the covers off his body. And if the air had been a shock, then the floor was even worse. The hard wooden planks felt like ice and made Harry wish that he hadn't left his slippers in Sirius' quarters the week before.<br>As Harry stumbled to the bathroom, the chest at the end of Seamus' bed jumped into the way of his moving feet.  
>"Bloody hell," Harry said, clutching his left foot. At the sound of his cursing a red haired head made it's way through the thick curtains surrounding it's bed.<br>"'Arry, what are you doing?" Ron asked blearily. Harry squinted his eyes in confusion.  
>"What are you talking about, Ron? We're going to be late if we don't hurry!"<br>Ron shook his head and groaned. "Harry, it's Saturday. Now be quite and let me sleep"  
>Harry blinked. "Saturday?"<br>His response was a pillow thrown in his face.  
>Harry slowly made his way to the bathroom. He was up, and he wasn't going to be able to get back to sleep now. It was as good a time as any to go and visit Sirius and Remus. If they weren't awake yet it would be his pleasure to assist them. He already had plenty of ideas.<p>

_

Robin Marks tried to blend in. He didn't raise his hand during classes, he didn't try out for clubs or teams, he wore exactly what everyone else wore, no exceptions. Robin thought he did a pretty good job being ordinary, but apparently he stuck out to one person. Lawrence Rodford. Rodford had started to pick on Robin this year, always finding something to pick at, even though Robin had almost nothing bully-worth to give.  
>Part of the reason Robin tried so desperately to blend with the student body was because he had gotten bullied at his old primary school for being different. Back then he would wear crazy clothing (no, it wasn't girly. It was fashion!), and he was a straight A student that was unusually happy to do extra credit.<br>Looking back, Robin understood that his classmates probably felt threatened by his personality. He had been assured that Hogwarts had a no tolerance bullying policy, but Robin knew better. At every school there is students, and if they have a reason to fear you, they'll make you fear them.  
>So when Robin had started Hogwarts he stopped participating so boldly in classes and put on a plain, dreary, black robe like everyone else.<br>Yet, for some reason Rodford had targeted him. As far as he knew Robin hadn't done anything to wrong the guy, maybe it was just a misunderstanding. Whatever the reason, Rodford had recently made it his personal goal to make Robin's life hell.  
>That was why Robin was now walking to the library with his head hung low, walking as close to the wall as he could get without hugging it.<br>It might've looked silly, but Rodford seemed to have a Robin-Radar, and the fourth-year didn't want to take any chances. But on this Saturday morning, luck wasn't on Robin's side.  
>As he took a sharp right, still staying close to the corridor wall, he smacked into a tall, sturdy person.<br>"Ah, Marks! Just the person I was looking for."  
>Robin didn't dare look up, He already knew that voice and was quite familiar with what was about to go down. Eye contact would only make things worse.<br>Rodford continued. "You see, my parents just sent me these wonderful new leather gloves, and I wanted to see how it would feel to knock the brains out of someone with. I figured you'd be the perfect candidate." Robin could practically see the smirk on Rodford's face as he said it.  
>Rough hands grabbed Robin'd shoulders and heaved him to his feet. His eyes were still lowered, but Robin could tell from the hot breath on his neck that he and Rodford were face to face.<br>"Awww, Marks, why so glum? This should only hurt for a day or two. You should think of it as an honor." Rodford said.  
>Robin snorted at that. Big mistake.<br>"You think you're so funny, huh?" Robin heard Rodford draw his fist back. "You won't be laughing soon."  
>Robin tensed, eyes closed, waiting for the hit.<br>"Hey!"  
>Both Robin and Rodford's heads snapped towards the newcomer and Rodford let his fist fall to his side.<br>Striding up to them was a thin black-haired boy with round glasses.  
>"What do you think you're doing?" the boy asked Rodford.<br>"None of your business, four eyes," Rodford said.  
>The boy's eyes narrowed. "I was just on my way to Prof. Black's office. I'd hate for something to slip and find you in Dumbledore's office for picking on people."<br>Rodford's mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water for a few moments before he composed himself. "This isn't over." He said, turning and walking the way the black haired boy had come. They boy watched him for a moment before turning to Robin.  
>"Sorry about him. Slytherins, you know?" he held out his hand. "I'm Harry, you?"<br>"Robin. Thanks for that by the way. I don't want to think about what would've happened if you hadn't came along."  
>Harry shrugged. "Least I could do. Does it happen often?"<br>"Yeah, but I'm used to it by now." Robin said. At that Harry tilted his head, eyes scanning Robin's face.  
>"Hey, if you're not busy, I was headed to Prof. Black's for some tea, you want to come?" asked Harry.<br>Robin looked skeptical. "Do you know him?" Harry laughed.  
>"Well, he is my Godfather. I like to think I know him pretty well."<br>Robin's eyes widened comically. Godfather? Harry? That could only mean…  
>"Harry Potter?"<br>"The one and only." Harry smiled. "So, you coming or what?"

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
